westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talulah Riley
.jpg |imagecaption = |aka = Talulah Jane Riley-Milburn |season = Season One, Season Two |dateofbirth = 26 September 1985 |birthplace = Hemel Hempstead, Hertfordshire, UK |role = Angela |imdb = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1506908/ |instagram = https://www.instagram.com/talulahrm/ |twitter = https://twitter.com/TalulahRiley }}Talulah Riley, born Talulah Jane Riley-Milburn, plays Angela in the sci-fi western TV series, Westworld. Riley is an English actress. She has appeared in films such as Pride & Prejudice (2005), St Trinian's (2007), The Boat That Rocked (2009), and Inception (2010) which was written and directed by Jonathan Nolan's brother, Christopher Nolan. She made her stage debut in The Philadelphia Story at the Old Vic in 2005. Apart from Westworld, her television credits include episodes of Poirot (2003), Marple (2006), Doctor Who (2008's "Silence in the Library" and "Forest of the Dead"). Riley has a degree in Natural Sciences from the Open University. Trivia * Her father now works as a TV screenwriter and has written episodes of Silent Witness, Prime Suspect and The Bill. * Riley has twice been married to and divorced from Elon Musk. Quotes * St. Trinian's (2007) is probably taking it to the extreme, but in essence it's saying, "If you be yourself, you can do whatever you want", and it's sort of a fun message. * Initially, I studied philosophy, because it claimed to give you answers to the meaning of existence, but it didn't: It was basically a semantics game. * I got into physics through pop science and quantum science and ended up being such a quantum groupie. * I would literally do anything for Richard Curtis. Anything. * I was a real daydreamer at school, gazing out of the window and losing myself in imaginary worlds. * Along with issues like global warming, I think a problem with the world today is population decline. * Men are visual creatures. * Acting is an odd lifestyle. You make deep bonds quickly and, though you move on, you go around on a loop and see people again. * As a child, I loved storybooks and wanted to be in them so desperately and live the stories. * Dark matter is interesting. Basically, the universe is heavier than it should be. There's whole swathes of stuff we can't account for. * I have a checklist of things I'd like to do in movies. One of them is get possessed. Die on a deathbed with a ghostly pallor - that's on my list. * I have an obsession with mortality. I saw a friend die when I was 18, and I can't get over it. * I used to ride horses when I was younger. Ponies were my life. I miss being fearless. * I think I was a pretty normal student; I just followed most of my friends. * I'm not some sort of tormented soul looking for an identity in the roles I take. I became an actress because I just love dressing up and playing. * I'm terrified I'm about to die, or that all the people I love are about to die, every second of every day. * I went to quite an academic school, and all my friends were going to university, but even before my acting jobs, I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to spend another three years being institutionalised, and I feel that getting out of that system benefited me in quite a few ways.\ * There's a real power in heels and a good dress. * Yoga is the one L.A. thing I actually like. * My wide eyes make me look much younger without make-up, and although it's fun to have a line in innocence corrupted, I doubt I'll get to play the vampy vixen or a Hedda Gabler or Lady Macbeth. * The things I wanted to do from a very early age - ie. get married and have children - precluded a lot of guys my own age from wanting to have anything to do with me. External Links * * *Talulah Riley on Instagram Category:Cast